The Twelfth Doctor
by Imagination Live
Summary: The Doctor regenerates again and this is a story of his new adventures.


**A/N: This is for my cousin who loves Doctor Who and wants to be an actress. I told her she should become the next Doctor :).**

* * *

"Oh my god Doctor! Are you gonna die!? Please don't die! Please don't die!" A woman cried as the Doctor lay on the ground because of his wound.

"No Clara, no, not really anyway. I'm going to regenerate, I'm going to change. I'm gonna change…" He started crying as he spoke the last sentence. "I don't want change again. I liked how I was…"

"What do you mean you're going to change Doctor?" Clara asked through tears.

On cue he started glowing, he struggled to get up as she helped him to his feet. He looked at his hands "It's starting-" Was all he could say before he threw his arms out as a golden glow swept through him, he started screaming as Clara stood back and watched in horror. His scream developed into a higher pitch. When the glow stopped Clara stared in shock at the Doctor.

"Doctor… You're-you changed into a-"

"Changed into a what!?" the Doctor panicked.

"A girl!"

"What!? How-wait-what!? I am a girl!" She looked at her hands, they were feminine, she looked at her chest, her bust was certainly larger than it had been in her previous incarnation. She pulled at her hair. "Blonde!? Even as a woman I'm still not ginger!"

"How did you-? It is still you, right Doctor?"

"Of course it's me! I just regenerated into a new body." She looked at her outfit. "God, a tweed jacket? A bowtie? What was I thinking..?"

"Bowties are cool…" Clara supplied.

"Yeah, not so much anymore…" She said.

"But you're a girl…" Clara said clearly not over her shock.

"Yeah. I am. Not sure how I feel about that yet." She said. "But the first thing I need to do is get out of this suit!" She walked off in her now baggy suit to the changing room. She picked out a white undershirt with a matching halter top that had a fringe around the bottom. Then she pulled out stretchy blue jeans, a pair of white tennis shoes and a blue jacket. After she put them on Clara walked in. "Do I look alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, you look good… This is kind of odd…"

"A bit."

"Especially after I called the TARDIS your snog box."

"Let's forget about that." The Doctor laughed.

"Agreed." She said before she started giggling.

"What? What's wrong with me!?" She asked warily.

"Now you're shorter than me."

"What! I haven't been shorter than one of my companions in years!"

"You also look just a few years older than me."

"What! I'm a short young girl. How could things get any worse..?"

Clara planted her hands on her hips "Excuse me? That's a bit rude!"

"No, I didn't mean it that way, it's just I liked being a tall boy. And I'll never look older than this! My enemies might not take me seriously anymore!"

"You are so vain. Lighten up! We can talk about girl stuff now!" she laughed. "Heck! People might even think we're sisters!"

The Doctor laughed "Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Is there anywhere in the universe we can have a girls day out?"

"Hmm… We could go shopping?"

"How 'bout we go shopping, out to lunch, get a pedicure, then go dancing at a nightclub!"

"Alright…" The Doctor said nervously.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Just don't mention that you were ever a boy."

"I've been a boy for over 900 years…"

"Well now you're not! Let's go shopping at a place with a variety of cute clothes!"

"Alright, we'll go to the worldwide market on Varnor Shakor."

"Excellent!" Clara pulled her into the console room. "Let's go!"

"You've been waiting for this a while haven't you?"

"A little bit!" She grinned. "You didn't like shopping that much, remember?"

"True… Alright let's go!" She set the TARDIS into motion after the room settled they ran to the door.

"Do you have any money?"

The Doctor pulled out her sonic screwdriver "I've got my credit card." Clara smiled in return.

They set off and looked through the various shops. The Doctor was surprised she was having a lot of fun. After they bought a few bags worth of stuff she saw a plushie stand and ran over "Oh my god! They're so adorable!" hugging a stuffed animal that looked like a cactus.

"I know! This one's a cutie!" Clara said holding up a wolf-like stuffed animal.

"They are cute aren't they?" A man said turning towards them. The Doctor looked at the man in horror as he said "Hello, name's Captain Jack Harkness. And I must say you two look gorgeous."

"Thank you, hi I'm Clara and this is-"

"Oh my god I totally forgot something!" She said grabbing Clara and nearly running in the other direction.

When they got far enough away Clara asked "Doctor what's wrong with you? That guy looked really cute."

"I know that guy." She whispered. "And no, just no, he's a ladies man. He does that to every girl he sees, and I really don't like how I'm now on the receiving end of it…"

"You know him? Is he one of your old friends?" Clara asked gliding over the 'Ladies man' part.

"Yeah, one of my old companions—"

"Then you should go say hi. We could all hang out."

"And have him see me as a girl!? No way!" She hissed.

"Is something wrong ladies?" Jack came back using his signature charming smile.

"No nothing's wrong you see-"The Doctor clasped her hand over Clara's mouth.

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Do I know you?" Jack asked her.

"Nope! Never met you before in my life!" She said retreating with Clara in tow.

Clara pulled the smaller girl's hand off her mouth "This is the Doctor!"

"Clara!" She whispered angrily.

"Doctor?" Jack asked excitedly "You mean the Doctor who travels in a TARDIS Doctor? With a sonic screwdriver Doctor!?"

"Nope! Must be the wrong Doctor!" She said.

"Liar! She just regenerated." Clara said.

Jack raised his eyebrows and started laughing "I must say Doctor, you're looking a lot nicer than you did last time!"

She shuddered "Stop it, Jack." She warned.

Jack laughed. "So what brings you two out here?"

"A girls day out." Clara explained.

"So how long have you been a girl Doctor?"

"Less than 3 hours." Clara said.

"Less than 3 hours into being a woman and you're already having a girls day out." Jack grinned with laughter.

"Shut up Jack."

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Clara asked.

"No, he wouldn't."

"Let me speak Doctor! Yes Ms. Clara I would love to." Jack said kissing her hand.

The Doctor rolled her eyes. "Just Clara, thanks."

"Then Clara, Doctor, I know the perfect place to eat."

* * *

**A/N: ********I'm not sure when I'll be updating this. I don't really know where I should go with it. ****So if you have any ideas where this should go you should let me know, I'd love some help lol.**


End file.
